Quarantine
Quarantine is the Omnitrix’s DNA sample of a Ivanovskian from the infectious gas planet of Famintsyn. He is free-to-use with the optional choice of anyone using him providing me credit. Appearance Quarantine is a towering humanoid alien, standing at 6’4 feet tall and weighing a rather light average of 250 pounds. Quarantine’s planet of Famintsyn is entirely devoid of any form of sunlight and because of this, Ivanovskians are born entirely skinless with layers of pale-white flesh exposed, coated in curling markings that glow a strong hue of bright-pink, ranging from Quarantine’s lower-neck down to his knees and speckling his bare scalp, forehead, and joints of the appendages while in Quarantine’s case, the shoulders, elbows, and ankles. These strange markings are actually a secondary external nervous system that mostly provides in Quarantine’s sensation of touch, its pink glow the result of mild heat generating from the nerves. Quarantine’s internal organs are mostly humanoid in design with three lungs within the ribcage, the large heart hidden behind the third lung in the center, and the bones more denser than the average human, having noticeably more width as they contain much more bone marrow, aiding in an accelerated production of blood cells. Quarantine’s facial features and extremities are somewhat humanoid in appearance but with several alien details, including slender three-toed feet, long clawed fingers, a pair of massive glowing claw, each around half a foot in length, emerging from both index fingertips, slightly faint pink-hued coloration around the eyes and palms, and a large upper jaw, having a prominent overbite, and a secondary pair of pointed fangs, merged at the center of where Quarnatine’s upper lip would be. As of being used by a 16-year-old Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the official Omnitrix, Quarantine’s eyes are fully bright-green, the Omnitrix’s respective eye color given to alien forms and the Omnitrix symbol is located on the center of Quarantine's abdomen, in the place of where a human’s naval would be. Quarantine has a strange abstractly-shaped jumpsuit, being dark-green, lined white, and speckled with pink patterns resembling Quarantine’s external nerves, the jumpsuit covering his torso and legs from the ankle up, but with exposed patches at the center of his stomach and the middle of his legs, being his lower-thighs, and knees, upper-shins. Powers and Abilities Pathogen Manipulation: Quarantine’s immune system can rapidly accelerate itself and spawn complex pathogenic non-living organisms, most compared to viruses, within Quarantine that can be manipulated to have either positive or negative effects. Positively-generated pathogens can rapidly meld to Quarantine’s blood cells and grant him a regenerative factor, granting him regeneration, able to seal great wounds, rebuild sensitive matter like brain and spinal cord tissue, and reattach severed limbs in almost a mere instance. Quarantine can also release these pathogens via expelling his pink blood into another body and allow them to rapidly cure diseases or heal wounds, though once entering a new body, the pathogens will deactivate and die within a matter of a few hours, though they can be reactivated if more pathogens enter. Negatively-generated pathogens' purposes are listed below. Plague Claws: Quarantine’s staple ability are his “Plague Claws”, the massive bright-pink bony claws that protrude from the tips of both of his index fingers, along with the smaller ones emerging from his other fingers and toes. Quarantine’s claws are coated in Quarantine’s negatively-generated pathogens and upon the largest claws making contact with organic matter, the negative pathogens split off the claws, latch onto the organic matter, and drain the life out of it, the time to take so depending on how complex the organism is. Eventually, afflicted organisms eventually blacken, burst into pink flames from the negative pathogens’ extreme heat generation, and crumble apart into dust, physically “disintegrating” away. Quarantine is capable of killing an entire fully-grown oak tree with a single touch within either 5 minutes to 15 minutes, depending on his current strength. But in general, his claws are sturdy enough to punch holes through a steel wall. Strong Jaws: Quarantine’s large upper jaw grants him a powerful bite strength, most similar to the bite strength of a saltwater crocodile, around 3,700 pounds per square inch (psi) which is around 16,460 newtons of bite force. Enhanced Strength/Durability/Agility/Reflexes: Quarantine’s feats are highly increased compared to a normal human with enhanced strength that leaves a casual punch from Quarantine enough to knock someone unconscious, enhanced durability that can withstand being hit by a speeding vehicle with nearly no wounds, thanks to his denser skeleton, enhanced agility with a top running speed of 47.5 km/h (around 29.5 mph), slightly faster than Usain Bolt’s world record of 44.72 km/h (27.8 mph), and enhanced reflexes that grants him enhanced reaction time, allowing him to rapidly evade sudden attacks and recover quickly. Disease/Radiation Immunity: Stated above, Quarantine’s extreme pathogen generation grants him the ability to not only withstand even deathly human diseases and viruses but when latching onto blood cells, they can even heal severe wounds like damaged brain matter and detached body parts. Quarantine is also immune to lethal amounts of radiation, adapted by living in the toxic environment of his planet and able to breathe its noxious air. Weaknesses Limitations: Several of Quarantine’s abilities have specific limitations such as Quarantine’s pathogen manipulation and accelerated regeneration factor not able to fully regrow excess amounts of biomass, including entire appendages. Though it is possible, it puts strain on the pathogen generation and can cause complete regeneration failure halfway through. And while Quarantine is very resistant against radiation, cripplingly high amounts can slightly weaken him, significantly slowing his agility and reflexes. Lack of Control: Quarantine’s Plague Claws are extremely dangerous as even an accidental swipe or slash to any living organic matter will immediately kill it. Because of it, Quarantine is ABSOLUTELY dangerous in highly-populated areas such as rooms crowded with people or animals. Also, while Ben has much stronger aliens, Quarantine usually underestimates his own strength and may risk hurting others. Cyro Vulnerability: Quarantine is weak against cold temperatures and while they don’t do physical damage to him, extremely low temperatures will slow down Quarantine’s pathogen generation and if exposed to extreme cold for too long, Quarantine’s immune system can completely freeze, meaning any negative pathogens previously generated in Quarantine’s body will immediately attack Quarantine from the inside and while it is not able to physically destroy him, it causes him immense pain and limits his motor skills until his body temperature returns to normal and pathogen generation is restored. Electric Vulnerability: Electrical-related attacks strong enough can do significant damage against Quarantine and even briefly paralyze him if struck to either of his nervous systems, either internal or external. Alternate Counterparts 11-Year-Old Ben: Quarantine, used by a 11-year-old Ben Tennyson, has slight design differences and slightly weaker abilities and powers. Quarantine is slightly shorter with smaller with less muscle tone, shorter index finger Plague claws, pale-pink external nerves and coloration around eyes and hands, and a minimal outfit, instead having the prototype Omnitrix’s black and white color palette, merely being a pair of shorts that cover his pelvis and thighs. The Omnitrix symbol is now instead located in the center of Quarantine’s right pectoral, instead of his stomach. Ben 23: Quarantine, or “Patient Hero”, used by the Dimension 23’s counterpart of Ben Tennyson, Ben 23, generally resembles 11-year-old Ben’s Quarantine’s design but with several coloration differences, such as his white flesh now bright-pale-gray and his pink external nerves and area around eyes and hands now a more strawberry-red hue. The Omnitrix symbol on his right pectoral is that of the Hero Watch, being bright-blue with a shiny gold rim instead of bright-green with a silver-gray rim. Gwen 10: Quarantine, most likely not having an official nickname at all, used by the Gwen 10 timeline’s Omnitrix user, 10-year-old Gwen Tennyson, has major differences compared to the other versions of Quarantine. Due to Gwen’s different gender, “Gwen-Quarantine” has a feminine body structure with a thinner waist, wider hips, and longer legs, a pale-purple-blueish hue to her white flesh, bright-magenta external veins and coloration around eyes and hands, differences in facial features including a smaller upper jaw, slimmer neck, and slightly slanted eyes, slightly shorter toe claws, and her lengthy Plague claws instead emerging from the tips of her ring fingers, instead of her index fingers . Quarantine’s shorts now follow the color palette of Gwen’s Omnitrix, being a dark-blue and pale-light-blue, and are longer, reaching down to her knees and extending up the lower-half of Quarantine’s stomach. The Omnitrix symbol is obviously that of Gwen’s Omnitrix, being bright-pink with a thicker dark-blue rim, two points emerging from the tops to resemble a pair of cat ears. Albedo: Quarantine, or “Negative Quarantine”, used by Albedo with Omniverse’s Recreated Ultimatrix, is near identical to 16-year-old Quarantine but with severe coloration differences, particularly the green in Quarantine’s outfit, Omnitrix Symbol, and eyes now dark-red, Quarantine’s flesh now a slightly darker complexion and less pale, Quarantine’s external nerves and coloration around eyes and hands now burgundy-red instead of pink. Mad Ben: Quarantine, by the unnumbered apocalyptic dimension’s counterpart of Ben Tennyson, Mad Ben, generally resembles 16-year-old Ben’s Quarantine’s design, with identical colors with the exclusion of the green in Quarantine’s outfit, Omnitrix Symbol, and eyes now dark-orange, but with a massively-done, Mad Max-styled outfit, consisting of dark-gray armor pauldrons, knee-pads, plates on the back of his biceps and calves, a pair of dark-orange each spikes from each plate, dark-orange bandages wrapped around his neck, hands, feet, serrated claws, and a metal helmet over his head, a quadet of dark-orange spikes emerging from the top and back in the shape of a mohawk. Several straps are connected to the sides of the Power Watch’s symbol on the center of the stomach of “Mad Quarantine”, and wrap around his lower-back and sides and dark-orange bandages also wrap around his lower-face, meant to resemble a V-shaped bandit mask. Bad Ben: '''Quarantine, by the unnumbered desperate dimension’s counterpart of Ben Tennyson, Bad Ben, generally resembles 16-year-old Ben’s Quarantine’s design, but with a different color palette with a minty-green body, very-dark-violet (much darker shade compared to “Gwen Quarantine”) external nerves and area around eyes and hands, and a minty-green outfit, Omnitrix symbol, and eyes. '''Nega Ben: Quarantine, by the unnumbered desperate dimension’s counterpart of Ben Tennyson, Bad Ben, generally resembles 16-year-old Ben’s Quarantine’s design, but with a different color palette with a paler body, the pink around Quarantine’s eyes, hands, and external nerves now much paler and beginning to border toward gray, and a light-gray outfit, Omnitrix symbol, and eyes. Benzarro: Quarantine, by the unnumbered outbreak-ridden dimension’s counterpart of Ben Tennyson, Benzarro, generally resembles 16-year-old Ben’s Quarantine’s design, but with a different color palette with light-silver-gray flesh, the pink around Quarantine’s eyes, hands, and external nerves an odd dark purple-pink mix, and a bright-lavender-purple outfit, Omnitrix symbol, and eyes. “Benzarro” Quarantine is not rotted as he is somewhat considered an “Anur” alien by Benzarro due to his home planet being near the Anur System. Omniverse Kevin 11 Mutation: Because Quarantine was to be unlocked slightly after the events of Omniverse, if Kevin were to suffer a second Omniverse mutation, he would generally resemble his previous Omniverse mutation but presumably with additional powers, including Quarantine with several glowing-pink external veins running through his lower set of arms and his Astrodactyl arm now sprouting Plague Claws. He would now have Quarantine’s enhanced reflexes, senses, and a hand of Plague Claws. Alien Species Lore The Ivanovskians are regarded as one of the most aggressive, villainous alien species in their galaxy, or even the galaxies around them. Ivanovskains, in nature, are highly territorial, will violently attack those who threaten them, and will swarm any newcomers who make their presence alerting. Because of this, it’s highly dangerous to visit and explore Famintsyn. Their life cycle begins with infant Ivanovskians being born by massive pulsating incubation pods, protected by dense shells of muscle layers and nerves that resemble the external nervous systems on the outer-bodies of Ivanovskians. These pods can store up to 200 Ivanovskains and will drastically swell and darken before bursting, freeing the fully-developed Ivanovskian infants and thus, birth them into the world. The process of an infant Ivanovskian being created and released from the incubation pods will take around 17 and a half Earth months. When born, Ivanovskian infants are very weak and docile. Their accelerated pathogen generation has fully developed during incubation but other abilities such as their regenerative factor and Plague Claws are in the mits of developing but not fully yet. Their external nerves do not glow and are very sensitive and their eyesight is currently limited. Because Ivanovskians are literally born from the planet, no Ivanovskian are genetically related to each other and adult Ivanovskians simply adopt chosen infants. While Ivanovskians are ruthless and harmful, they are very protective parents and the likeliness of an infant Ivanovskian left abandoned are massively low. Ivanovskian families generally consider of 1 to 5 adults and how many Ivanovskian infants they have collected. At the age of a quarter of a Famintsyn year (405 days, 36 hours per day), Infant Ivanovskians’ eye sight has fully developed and by now, they have now learned to walk upright. At the age of 3 Famintsyn years, Ivanovskians most likely can speak in their species’ native tongue “Ksvi”, their regenerative factor has fully developed, their external nerves have grown less sensitive and now glow, and are now a few feet in height, usually around 3 feet. At the age of 9 and a half Famintsyn years, Ivanovskians go through a very quick, usually painless metamorphosis, not classified as some form of puberty (as Ivanovskians do not sexually reproduce) but instead the full development of their bodies as they reach their “teenager” phases. Ivanovskians’ height nearly doubles, their large upper jaws fully develop, their Plague Claws fully sprout, and female Ivanovskians sprout their feminine features, a simple form of female dimorphism. This process can last up to simply an Earth week or 10 and a half Famintsyn days. By now, Ivanovskians have reached their semi-fully-mature phases and will continue growth. By the age of 50 Famintsyn years, Ivanovskians fully mature and are at the pinnacles of their lives with fully-developed muscles, height ranging around 7 feet, and the sprouting of additional Plague Claws, now also emerging from their middle fingers, granting them a total of 4 lengthy Plague Claws. At this age, Ivanovskians now can become parents and no longer require parent supervision. Ivanovskians can live up to the age of 2,275 and over the course of the final 75 years of their life, the negative pathogens they’ve produced over their life span have taken a toll on them and most body systems, particularly their external nervous system and immune system are greatly weakened. Elderly Ivanovskians will eventually die of “natural causes” (nervous systems eventually shut down and brain goes offline) and their body will blacken, combust, and fade into dust, where the dust will seep into the planet of Famintsyn and gift its soil new nutrients. The very activities of Ivanovskians during their lifespan varies. Parent Ivanovskians primarily focus on protecting and taking care of their offspring and most other matured Ivanovskians primarily farm in sparse areas within Faminsytn that contain softer soil for farming alien crops. Ivanovskians live in large villages constructed of stone harvested from Faminsytn mountains and are primarily built around small clusters of incubation pods where new Ivanovskian offspring are produced around every year and a half. Ivanovskians sustain themselves from the devouring the blackened dust from Plague Claw-destroyed organic matter, but as a substitute if they have trouble ingesting solid matter. Primarily and normal, they eat either farmed crops or hunted native wild animals that fit a massive majority of Faminsytn. Home Planet Lore Famintsyn, stated above, is a large “infectious” planet that is completely devoid of any sunlight, resulting in the lack of Ivanovskians needing to develop outer-layers of skin on their body. Famintsyn is mostly rocky and covered in short jagged mountains of stone with several of the incubation pods that birth infant Ivanovskians. Some form of water streams follow through the planet, allowing alien crops to grow and there was sparse but large spots of soft soil that the Ivanovskians primarily use to grow crops. Again, stated above, Ivanovskians have constructed several large stone villages to live in and primarily farm and hunt. Ivanovskian’s atmosphere is very toxic and most newcomers require some form of space suit or other means of breathing, such as oxygen tanks, to survive on the planet. Famintsyn has dark-blue soil, dark-purple stone, dark-green water and clouds, and strong amounts of light emit from bioluminescent plants and creatures that litter Famintsyn. The most intelligent of the Ivanovskians have developed “Bio-Lanterns”, small mechanical lanterns that constantly emit light by supercharging several positive pathogens Ivanovskians expel into the lanterns’ interior. These “Bio-Lanterns” are extremely expensive and hard to get on any form of alien market. The core of the planet is warm enough to allow the planet’s water freezing from the cold abyss of space and lack of sunlight. Famintsyn’s sky obviously lacks a sun, is filled with the dark-green clouds, and due to the lack of a sun, no light emits from the sky and it remains a constantly black. Despite this, Famintsyn still has a day cycle with the first half last 12 hours and the second half lasting 24 hours. During the 24-hour period, all natural bioluminescence emitting from planets and creatures dims slightly to preserve its energy before entering a slumber to regain all its energy. For the next 400 or so days, this process continues and continues with each 80 days, the bioluminescence dimming grows less and less bright, forcing Ivanovskis to depend on their Bio-Lanterns. At the last 5 day of the “year”, the biolumsience will vanish and remain missing until the beginning of the next year where the cycle begins again, meaning a year on Faminstyn is 405 days, 36 hours each. Faminstyn is rich in iron ore and an alien mineral known as Ivium, which appears as highly luminescent pearl-white clusters of sharp crystals. Ivium is extremely expensive, more than Bio-Lanterns and is used by the Ivanovskians for limited building materials, jewelry, or for shrines built around the incubation pods that birth Ivanovskian infants that the Ivanovskian use for a holiday that celebrate the birth of a few hundred new member of their species. Negative Ultimate Form Negative Ultimate Quarantine is the Recreated Ultimatrix’s DNA sample of an Evolved Ivanovskian, possessed by Albedo and thus, follows Albedo’s different color palette, but with now with four mechanical vein-like spikes protruding from the sides of the Ultimatrix symbol, two on each side and noticeably poking into Negative Ultimate Quarantine’s skin. Negative Ultimate Quarantine Appearance: Negative Ultimate Quarantine is double in height with much more muscular limbs, a larger upperjaw with several fangs emerging from the lip, a slightly larger upper jaw, neck, and eyes, and the coloration around his eyes and hands now around his cheek-bones and lower-forearms. Negative Ultimate Quarantine’s external nerves are noticeably more jagged and sharper, now stretching over parts of his body that previously didn’t have them, such as his face and back of head. His body is significantly more beastly with a slight hunch in his upper-back, a thicker neck, his severe under-bite, and several glowing-pink spine-like spikes emerging from the back of his neck down to the back of his pelvis while his forearms and hands are now gigantic in size, each finger not only now each possessing Quarantine’s signature extended index finger’s Plague Claw but are much longer in length with large circular orifices emerging from the center of both palms. Similar to most Negative Ultimate aliens, Negative Ultimate Quarantine ditches his outfit entirely, exposing his torso and legs. Negative Ultimate Quarantine Powers and Abilities: * Negative Ultimate Quarantine’s negative pathogens are massively more powerful and can generate from any of his claws or the orifices from his palm. Within seconds of organic matter being grazed by his claws, it will immediately heat up until it violently cracks, bursts, and combust into pink flames. * Negative Ultimate Quarantine can also manipulate plasma energy generated from the negative pathogens and emit pink flames from his palm orifices, resembling the flames generated by "Plague-Clawed" organic matter, granting Negative Ultimate Quarantine limited fire manipulation. * Negative Ultimate Quarantine is much stronger in terms of strength and power. * Negative Ultimate Quarantine now has enhanced climbing, thanks to his enlarged claws. * Negative Ultimate Quarantine has stronger immunity to disease, radiation, and now, immunity to electrical attacks. Negative Ultimate Quarantine Weaknesses: * Excluding vulnerability against electrical attacks, Negative Ultimate Quarantine retains all of his former non-Ultimate weaknesses. * Negative Ultimate Quarantine's positive pathogen generation is untouched and has the general same power of non-Ultimate Quarantine. * Some of his former weaknesses have increased such as his Cyro vulnerability due to his further accelerated immune system and lack of control as his stronger negative pathogen generation can destroy organic matter faster, still with a simple touch. * Negative Ultimate Quarantine is also weak against time-related and magic-related attacks as while he can mostly withstand them, he can not counter them. Trivia * Quarantine’s species name “Ivanovskian” is based off the last name of Dmitri Ivanovsky, a Russian botanist who discovered viruses and became one of the founders of virology. * Quarantine’s home planet name “Faminstyn” is based off the last name of Andrei Famintsyn, another Russian botanist and Dmitri’s doctoral advisor. * Quarantine’s alien nickname means “state, period, or place of isolation in which people and animals that arrived elsewhere or been exposed to infectious and contagious disease are placed” * Ben 23’s version of Quarantine, Patient Hero’s alien nickname is a combination of “Patient Zero”, a term meaning “person identified as the first carrier of a communicable disease in a outbreak of related cases” and the word hero. * 11-Year-Old Quarantine’s Omnitrix symbol, located on the right pectoral, is inspired both the Omnitrix symbol of OS Diamondhead and OS Ripjaws, but its location mirrored, similar to 16-Year-Old Frankenstrike. * 11-Year-Old Quarantine canonically does not exist, but in a similar case of Clockwork from “Ben Again”, 11-year-old Ben can transform into Quarantine if both him and 16-Year-Old Ben synchronize their transformations into him at the same time if time is currently out of whack. Gwen Quarantine could possibly exist if Gwen 10’s prototype Omnitrix contains a sample of Ivanovskian DNA. * Ben 10,000 has access to Quarantine and can use him for fusions. * Stated above, Benzarro Quarantine is not rotted as for whatever reasons, he is loosely considered an Anur System alien by his Omnitrix, despite his planet not physically inside the Anur System, but is at least nearby. It may also do the fact Ivanovskians take centuries to become decomposition after death, due to their pathogens still lingering around and fending off bacteria, unaware the body has shut down. * Negative Ultimate Quarantine formerly had some form of gravitational manipulation by supercharging the pathogens in his flesh and thus, had levitating arms that disconnect from his body, but was changed due to sheerly being nonsensical and weird. * Quarantine’s large upper jaw is loosely inspired by Khyber's large lower jaw. * The “Ivium” mineral that is located on Faminstyn is named after the first two letters of the Ivanovskian’s species name with a “-ium” suffix. * Quarantine’s death-inducing claws were named “Disintegrator Claws” during early production, but changed later on. * Quarantine’s single lengthy Plague Claw was to instead be emerging from his middle fingertips instead of index fingertips, but was changed for obvious reasons. * Finally, I had plans to also write out a Nemetrix predator for Quarantine’s species but it was scrapped due to time constraints and general lack of interest. For those who use this alien as free-to-use, you are allowed to create a Quarantine predator yourself. Category:Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens